Violet Impurities
by xxperfectxdrugxx
Summary: I changed the plot of this story. Seifer's good grades begin to drop... Seifer seeks some release while trying to pull his grades up. Squall uncovers a few secrets regarding Seifer and Zell's relationship,as they uncover a few secrets of his...
1. Distraction

Disclaimer: Me no own  
  
Warnings:. . . . Seifer X Squall X Zell . . . The POV changes every chapter, but I'll warn you before you read... no need to panic. ^_^  
  
~'*'~ ~'*'~ ~'*'~~'*'~ ~'*'~ ~'*'~~'*'~ ~'*'~ ~'*'~  
  
-One (Distraction)-  
  
~'*'~ ~'*'~ ~'*'~~'*'~ ~'*'~ ~'*'~~'*'~ ~'*'~ ~'*'~  
  
~Seifer~  
  
What the hell is wrong with me?  
  
I am definitely not the most studious person in the world, or at Balamb Garden for that matter, but I do believe I have some brains. It's almost like my I. Q. is dropping rapidly and wants to leave without me. I was always the smartest person in class, that is, behind Squall Leonhart. He was always at least one fucking point higher than me when we were in grade school. But even so, I had never made a bad grade in my life until recently.  
  
Part of my half failing this class was definitely because of my long nights out on the town. I'd go out and get drunk while I was supposed to be cooped up in my dorm room studying for a test or a quiz. Sometimes being known as a real page turner got boring. I found that I liked it best when no one knows of me of my brain. Besides, nights on the streets definitely beat nights alone. I'd often frequent gay bars, looking for company.  
  
That's right. Seifer Almasy's a pansy ass faggot. I like to suck cock. I have rules about my "Homo needs"; I never take it in the ass. There's AIDS lurking about to thank for that. There's no way in hell I'd ever be caught dead trying to fuck some random slut guy without a fucking condom. It doesn't matter where I go, day or night, I always carry a few. Boy pussy may come at any time. Although I do take pride in my preference at night, there was no one at Garden who knew of it. No one but Squall Leonhart.  
  
Squall Leonhart not only knew of my sexual orientation, but he helped me find it. There were times I would just stare at him during class, not really thinking. I would admire the sexy way he walked, or the way he wore his clothes; tight in all the right places, his ass shaped and molded by his pants.  
  
I didn't always welcome these strange feelings with open arms. At first, I thought it was a phase I was going through, but then I thought; I'm eighteen fucking years old. It's too damn late for goddamned teenage phases that only confuse the mind. I came to learn that homosexuality was not just an illusion, but was apart of who I am.  
  
"Mr. Almasy, did you, by any chance, give one ounce of effort to pass this test?" Quistis scolded, pushing my test paper against my chest. I stared in bewilderment at the big red 'F' on the top left corner of the paper. I let my wide eyes trail over the x's that marked many of the questions.  
  
"Umh... I'm sorry, Miss Trepe... Maybe I didn't get enough sleep that day," I said, painting a smirk over my face.  
  
"Well, get more!" she yelled, slamming the papers on my desk in front of me, causing me to jump. I sighed heavily, leaning over my bag to get a pen and my notebook.  
  
~'*'~ ~'*'~ ~'*'~~'*'~ ~'*'~ ~'*'~~'*'~ ~'*'~ ~'*'~  
  
A/N: The whole thing will probably be short, but I really wanted to do this. thx.  
  
3/24/03  
  
~Mai~ 


	2. Jealousy

Disclaimer: Me no own  
  
Warnings:. . . . Seifer X Squall X Zell . . . The POV changes every chapter, but I'll warn you before you read... no need to panic. ^_^  
  
~'*'~ ~'*'~ ~'*'~~'*'~ ~'*'~ ~'*'~~'*'~ ~'*'~ ~'*'~  
  
-Two (Jealously)-  
  
~'*'~ ~'*'~ ~'*'~~'*'~ ~'*'~ ~'*'~~'*'~ ~'*'~ ~'*'~  
  
~Zell~  
  
I don't get it. Seifer's always been one to get no lower than a 'B' on a test, especially the really important ones. You would normally think of the asshole of the class as absent minded, but despite his asshole show, he was really smart. There were many times that Quistis would hold a quiz I hadn't studied for. I would move to a seat near Seifer and try my best to copy his answers. When we received the test back, I'd always have a good grade.  
  
The sudden series of bad grades surprised me. He did seemed preoccupied at times, but not often. I would often observe his actions while I was supposed to be observing f(x) - t. Most of the time, he would have this hungry look etched across his face throughout a class period. He would often look as if he was dazed at something, staring into space at nothing in particular.  
  
Once, I caught him unconsciously kneading the hard erection that had formed in his pants. When he saw that I had been staring at his hand, he calmly turned to me and gave me his sharp, trademark answer. "What the fuck are you lookin' at, Chicken?" I could only jerk my head forward and let the air I had been holding in my lungs out.  
  
But I wasn't surprised at the smart answer Seifer delivered to Quistis. Even as Seifer had always been one to shoot a wicked remark back at you, he seemed visibly distracted, like he couldn't retort as fast or as clever as usual. He did, however, continue to fuck with me. It doesn't matter what goes down, I can't get him off my back. Even during the whole Ultemecia thing it was 'Chicken' this or 'Chicken' that. I've grown used to it after all this time, but I'll never fail to react in the same hot-headed matter I always do.  
  
My thoughts are interrupted by my stomach growling loudly. A few students around me groaned and giggled. I shrugged them off. I watched quietly as Quistis scooted her way back behind her desk. Glancing at the clock, I notice that the bell is one minute away from ringing. I had lunch next period, and I anticipated the moment when the first juicy wiener touched my lips. Mmm.. *pant*  
  
I turned to notice Seifer smirking widely at me. It was then I realized that my tongue was hanging out. I stuffed the muscle back in my mouth and hopped up when the bell rang.  
  
"Uh-uh, class. Sit down!" Quistis yelled, causing everyone to drop into their chairs immediately. "I haven't given you your homework assignment, yet." The class groaned loudly.  
  
Five minutes later, my class rushed out of the room, me being the first one out. I speeded down the hall towards the cafeteria only to come to a screeching halt at the sound of the loud whistle behind me.  
  
"Dincht! No running in the hall!" warned a deep, baritone voice behind me. I turned to see Seifer striding confidently up to where I stood.  
  
"What the hell do you want, Seifer?" I growled, leaning against the wall, my hands shoved in my pockets.  
  
"I'm clearing Garden halls of reckless drivers. That means you, Chicken. Come with me." He beckoned me with a flick of his wrist.  
  
"No. I didn't do anything," I huffed, folding my arms.  
  
He put his hand down and glared at me. "Yes, you did. It's my duty to remove trouble makers like you. You were running in the hall, an act that is against the rules, might I add. Now come on, before I'm forced to give you your punishment right here."  
  
My eyes widened, but I made no move to walk.  
  
"You want it right here, then, hunh? Well, okay, Chicken, but don't say I didn't warn you." I gasped as he gripped my arm tight enough to leave a bruise.  
  
"Seifer, I don't think anywhere in the Garden rule book did it say you were allowed to harass a student." I stated coolly, ignoring the sharp pain in my arms.  
  
"Shut up, Chickie," he growled, pressing my body hard against the wall. My eyes widened as I felt his moistened lips trailing over my neck, his arms sliding around my waist. I pulled away from him as he began to ground his knee into my crotch.  
  
"Sei-- Seifer.. What the hell do you think you're doing," I gasped, looking at him with wide eyes.  
  
"Don't pull away. You're being punished," he whispered, bringing his lips down to mine. I turned my face away from him. "Why are you avoiding punishment, Dincht?"  
  
I whimpered as I felt my now hard penis straining against my pants. I cringed when he looked down and smirked at my hard on.  
  
"Now, will you kiss me? Now that you're hard?" Seifer asked, teasing me. My answer was muffled as he quickly crushed my mouth against his. I frantically pushed against his chest as I saw a shadow turning the corner. Seifer kept his body glued to mine. I couldn't shut my eyes as Squall passed us, a look of jealously passing over his features.  
  
~'*'~ ~'*'~ ~'*'~~'*'~ ~'*'~ ~'*'~~'*'~ ~'*'~ ~'*'~  
  
A/N: Uh... yeah... slow, hunh? well I'm completely swamp with work.... I've stupidly started stuff without finishing them... well the good news is that I'm working on finishing more rather than starting even though I'd probably have a new one-shot Seifer x Squall fic up in a few days... (I need it, okay?)...well you know the routine... thx.  
  
~Mai~ 


	3. Secrets

Disclaimer: Me no own

Warnings:. . . . Seifer X Squall X Zell . . .

-Three (Secrets)-

Squall

Sitting in class was quite unconfortable that day. Though my grades at school were relatively good, I was beginning to worry that I wouldnt be able to keep paying for it, as I had been doing on my one for as long as I can remember. I took out a few loans in the beginning of this year, and I've been struggling to repay it since. After a few years, I had gotten a job at the local dance club as a waiter. On occaision, when I needed the money, I would dance a few nights for the barking crowd of men that never failed to show up. Though the money I made waiting on costumers was okay, I felt that I needed an increase in my pay. A few weeks ago I put in a request for a schedule change. I had become a permanant dancer. This way, I was certain to have all of my loans paid off by the end of the school year.

I shoved the exam I had just gotten back into my bookbag (on which I had scored a 93.6) and made my way out of the classroom. Though it was lunchtime, I decided to head up to my room to get a little bit of sleep. I had a feeling that it would be a long night again tonight. On the way to my room, I heard shouts and obscenities down the hall. I had only assumed that it was a few underclassmen being rowdy as ever, although when I turned a corner, I caught a glimpse of Zell's little muscluar body pushed up against the wall, while Seifer assaulted him. I tried to keep my eyes locked on the floor, but I couldnt help but look up as Zell grunted roughly. As a passd by, Zell caught my eyes and I tore my eyes away from his and sped up to my room.

I couldnt help but frown in digust (or was it envy) as I entered my room. I went around to every window in the place and carefully drew the curtains closed to blocked out the bright light of midday. I removed my clothes and climbed into bed, savoring how the cool sheets felt on my legs. I reached over and set my alarm. Rolling over onto my back, I rested my hands behind my head as I stared at ceiling. I thought back to the scene I had witnessed just minutes earlier. I thought about how open the two were being and neither of them seemed to care. I wondered what I must've looked like staring at them, or what Zell caught in my eyes. I could see the fine lines of an erection in each of their pants, and if that werent embarressing enough, I could almost swear that I felt my stomach drop, almost in a fit of jealousy.

I had a thing for Seifer...

As far as I knew, I was the only person who knew he was gay, but from what I witnessed today, I realized that I wasnt to only one. I found out a few months ago, when I had to borrow a few supplies from him for a project I needed to complete. I knocked on his door for a good five minutes before I finally just walked in. I figured he was asleep, but as soon as I eased the door open, I saw that that was definately not the case. He didnt answer the door because he wasnt able to hear my knocks over his own loud noises. I saw that he was slouched over a dirty magazine with his hand in his pants. I could only assume that he was masturbating. I was too shocked to move. He looked up at me with wide surprised eyes and quickly attempted to hide what he was looking at. It was then that I noticed the naked man on the cover. I hadnt even said a word. I just slowly turned and walked right back to my room.

I turned my body over and snuggled down into my pillow. I could feel myself drifting off to sleep when I closed my eyes.

It was hours later before the screeching alarm clock pulled me from sleep. I looked over and focused my eyes on the little red numbers.

6:55pm

I had about 45 minutes to get ready for work. I got up to have a shower and about half an hour later, I was walking out of my dorm room, a duffle bag over my left shoulder. I made my way out of the building, hugging my jacket close to my body. A while later, I was stepping into _The Sunset_, the club that I danced at. I made my way straight to the back where my boss was waiting for me.

"Hey sweetness," he said, kissing my cheek. "You're 20 minutes early."

"Yea, I know, but I figured I'd do better by getting here early," I said, removing my jacket, revealing a tight fitting hot pink tank and black leather pants. I reached into my bag, and pulled out a pair of lime green platform boots.

"Well alright," my boss sighed, looking at me while I slipped my shoes on. "You're on in about 10 minutes."

"Great," I stated as I got up to go to my dressing room to do my make-up. That night at the club was just as rowdy and wild as any other night. The men were touchy and drunk, but they all knew not to get too close. I danced a few times, in various costumes. I had to perform three private dances. That usually pulled in the most money, because most of these guys found it absolutely necessary to jack off while I danced. By the end of the night, I had made about 700 dollars in tips.

I glanced at my watch as I finshed packing my bag. The club was just closing at 3:15, more than an hour past its usual closing time. I lifted my bag with my left hand after I threw my jacket on.

Making my way to the entrance, I shouted to my boss over my shoulder, "I'll see you tommorrow night, Tim."

I heard a faint goodbye as I walked down the front steps onto the street. Within 15 minutes I was back at the Garden. I looked down the hallways to make sure they were empty, as I always did. On the way to my room, I passed Seifer's room and the opening door caught my attention. I was there long enough to see Zell sneaking out of Seifer's room across the hall to his own room. I frowned when i noticed he was dressed only in his boxers.

And then I turned the corner and continued on to my room.

a/n - This is actually really bad... but i havent written a damn thing in like two years (gasp).. i hope you guys understand... i almost wanna punch myself in the face...but ive got a bunch of shit that i wanna put up...


End file.
